Embracing Tradition
by bigdamnxenafan
Summary: Elizabeth introduces Teyla to Christmas in Atlantis.


Christmas in Atlantis

"What is this?" Teyla asks, staring down at the brightly wrapped package Elizabeth hands her.

"Open it and see." There's laughter in the reply

Teyla's eyes roll. "Yes, I will, but what is it for?"

"It's a Christmas present."

Laughing, the Athosian tears into the wrapping. "You know my people do not celebrate Christmas." Her eyes sparkle impishly.

Elizabeth chuckles. "Well normally, neither do I. However, it's always nice to remember special people during the holidays. You know, co-workers, friends… my girlfriend." She can't help but smile at the way the last words make Teyla's eyes light up even more.

"Oh Elizabeth, it is beautiful!" Teyla exclaims as she opens the small box exposing a silver, heart shaped locket. Dangling it by the chain she examines it from every angle, admiring it happily before slipping it around her neck. A delighted squeal slips out when she discovers a small clasp which opens the locket, revealing that it contains a small picture of the two of them. "Now I shall have you with me wherever I go. Thank you," Teyla says, throwing her arms around Elizabeth's neck and hugging her tightly. "I think now would be a good time for this," Teyla says, reaching into her pocket and extracting a sprig of greenery which she holds over Elizabeth's head.

A thrill of joy runs through Elizabeth as she returns the smile. Teyla's reaction was all she had hoped for and more. "You're welcome. Uh -- is that mistletoe?" She asks glancing up, unable to keep the hint of amusement from her voice.

"It is indeed. Colonel Sheppard explained its purpose to me." A playful smirk tugs at Teyla's lips. "Now you must kiss me."

"If I must..." With a laugh Elizabeth captures Teyla's lips for a prolonged passionate kiss. "Ummm, that was fun," she gasps, breathless.

"Not as fun as what comes next." Teyla slides closer.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You get to unwrap _your_ present…" Teyla's lips press against her ear, her voice nothing more than a throaty purr. "Me…"

"Hmmm, just what I wanted," Elizabeth murmurs as she lowers her lover onto the couch to begin the unwrapping process. Deftly working loose the ties on Teyla's bodice, she takes her time, savoring each part of Teyla's gorgeous, athletic body as it's revealed. Her lips, teeth, and hands are relentless, sensually exploring her lover's mouth, breasts, and abdomen. By the time Elizabeth's tongue makes its way down to work over Teyla's clit, the Athosian is already writhing and moaning on the verge of release her hips bucking insistently against Elizabeth's hand and mouth. Elizabeth barely has time to taste her before Teyla is arching and cumming, the most intoxicating sounds Elizabeth has ever heard being pulled from her lover's lips. Grinning, she slides up Teyla's body, kissing her softly as she wraps her arms around Teyla intent on holding her as she comes down. They trade tender, gentle kisses until Teyla regains her breath and suddenly rolls Elizabeth over effectively pinning her to the cushions.

With a wicked grin, Teyla sets about exploring Elizabeth seeking out all the special little spots she knows to drive the ivory woman wild. She moans with excitement as her fingers slip between Elizabeth's slickness, teasing and probing before finally plunging into her warm, inviting depths. Teyla thrusts fervently, her mouth claiming Elizabeth's, her tongue moving in tandem with her fingers to take her lover to new heights of passion as Teyla loses herself in the feel of being completely enveloped and surrounded by her lover. All too soon, it's over. Elizabeth cries out, her fingers digging almost painfully into Teyla's strong shoulders as orgasm takes her. They remain locked together in bliss until Elizabeth's body calms, the violent tremors becoming nothing more than slight shivers.

Completely relaxed, their bodies entwine, arms and legs entangling, lips meshing softly as they bask in the warm afterglow. Sighing happily, Teyla breaks the silence. "If we were to celebrate in this manner each year, I would not be opposed to adopting Christmas as a holiday," she suggests nuzzling Elizabeth's neck.

A low chuckle rumbles in Elizabeth's chest. "Well, there is something to be said for tradition. I wouldn't mind making this one of ours." She kisses Teyla gently.

"Then we are agreed." Teyla smiles happily, snuggling deeper into Elizabeth's embrace. "I love you, Elizabeth. Merry Christmas."

Her lips press softly against the top of Teyla's head. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Teyla."


End file.
